thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasnaa
Hasnaa was a sacred ibis and Kitwana's mother. She was shot by a poacher during a migration, and before dying she managed to entrust her egg to Makuu before passing away. Background Hasnaa was a sacred ibis on her first journey to the ibises' nesting grounds, where she would have had the first egg of her life. Sadly, her journey Circle of Life ended before her wish to be a mother could be fulfilled. Personality Not much is shown about her personality, since she only appears in the beginning of the story, but she is shown to be a kind, friendly ibis, excited at the prospect of motherhood. In her last moments, she showed a great love and concern for her unborn chick, being willing to entrust it to a crocodile. Appearance Hasnaa had milky white plumage, and black beak, head and legs. The her primary and secondary flight feathers are also colored black. A Crocodile's Journey Chapter 1 Hasnaa's only major appearance was in the first chapter. She is flying with her flock, thinking about her future as a mother, when she is approached by a male ibis, Zumberi, who congratulates her on the news. Suddenly, the flock is scattered when tiny, black flying projectiles are shot at them, and despite Hasnaa trying to fly away, one of the projectiles goes through her chest. As her strength fades, she manages to fly to the Pride Lands, unknowingly in the direction of Big Springs. She crash-lands unto Makuu, who was casually trying to find an apology gift for his mate Akina for avoiding the topic of eggs. She is initially afraid he will eat her, but he assures her he has already eaten, and is not hungry. He notices her condition, but before he can go get help, Hasnaa calls him, saying she'll try to lay her egg with whatever strength she has left, and asks that he make three promises: # Don't eat her egg. # Incubate it until the chick is born. # Teach it how to fly when the time comes. Apalled, Makuu initially refuses, finding it impossible for a crocodile to teach a bird how to fly, but doesn't have the heard to deny her last wish, and agrees to it before rushing to find help. With her last breath, Hasnaa lays her egg before finally succumbing to her injury. Chapter 2 Hasnaa's body, along with her egg, is found, and it is later taken to the savannah by Simba, the Lion Guard and Rafiki; Makuu later joins in rather reluctantly. They place white flowers around her body, but as a sign of respect, and to signal the scavengers that they can feast on her remains. This is the last time she appears. Trivia * The identify of her mate and father of her chick is unknown. * She was three years old. * She was hoping for a female chick. Category:Original Characters Category:Birds Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters Category:Females